Alice
Alice (アリス, Arisu, commonly known as the Bloodstained Black Rabbit, or simply B-Rabbit (血染めの黒ウサギ/ ビーラビット, Chizome no Kuro Usagi ''/ ''Bī-Rabitto), is the current Chain of Oz Vessalius. She was born 100 years ago into the Baskerville Dukedom to the Glen Baskerville at the time, Levi, and Lacie. She has a twin sister who is also named Alice, who became the vessel of the Core of the Abyss. During the Tragedy of Sablier, Alice killed herself to prevent The Will of The Abyss from allowing B-Rabbit to destroy the chains that bind the world together. Although Alice's soul appears to be bound to the power of B-Rabbit, she herself is not B-Rabbit. Appearance In her human form, she has long dark brown hair with two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends, and purple eyes. She wears a red coat with a white diamond design, a black skirt and laced up white boots. When she is in her released form, she appears as a black rabbit with red pupils and fangs, wielding a giant scythe. It this form she wears the same clothes as in her human form, except instead of a skirt she wears black pants. Alice first appears as a Chain that Oz forms a contract with in the Abyss. 100 years ago, she still had long dark brown hair with two side plaits without ''the chain pieces at the ends, and purple eyes. Instead of what she wears now, she wore dark dresses with dark colored shoes. When she wore light-coloured dresses she was the Intention of the Abyss. Personality Alice's goal is to find her lost memories, which plays a major role in the story. Alice's personality appears to be cold and rude at the start, especially to Gilbert. She is hotheaded, loud spoken and says what she thinks without any regard to the consequences. Due to her short temper, she is energetically aggressive with people in general, a special mention goes to her usual verbal attacks on Gilbert. Despite this, she also has a soft side, especially when Oz is involved. She hates when Oz leaves her alone, but to hide it she usually mentions that he is her manservant and shouldn't leave her alone, or just hits him and says "Shut up". Throughout the series it is implied that she has started developing feelings for Oz, although it is unknown if this is because of her previous connection to Jack. It has been revealed that Alice was actually a human that was killed 100 years ago during the Tragedy of Sablier. She is also known to be quite arrogant in battle, and places much confidence on her abilities. In one instance this almost backfires during an arm-wrestling competition where she insulted her rival who was almost twice her size and had enough physical strength to injure her if completely restrained of her powers, which she was luckily able to use because of Gil's intervention. She has a huge appetite and loves meat especially. She often argues with Gilbert and calls him "Seaweed Head". In retaliation, Gilbert calls her "Stupid Rabbit". They however are friends and seem to be on much better terms now than 100 years ago. In episode 22, when the story centers on Alice and Will, It is shown that Alice's personality changes. When A lice chooses to wear light colored dresses, and her personality gentle and afraid, she is the Intention of the Abyss. When wearing dark colored dresses, and her atmosphere is dark, she is Alice The B-Rabbit. Quotes *"Nobody touches my PROPERTY! And Oz is my manservant; therefore, he is my property!"'' *''"Shut up, Seaweed Head."'' *''"I'm scared that I'm not human. I'm scared that I'm different from other chains... I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew... and at every moment... I always... more than anyone... fear myself the most!"'' *"I'm in a contract with you. You are my manservant, and as a manservant, what were you thinking, leaving me behind!?" *''"What is jealousy? Can you eat it? Is it sweet?"'' *''"In the book Sharon showed me, there was a man who became more energetic after his cheeks were bitten!!"'' *''"If I can remember who you are... Then I can know who I am... Just who am I?"'' *(To Rufus) "But I will seek for it... the reason why I exist. In order to continue being who I am now! If fear clings on to me, then I will bring the fear with me! Snatch whatever I want! Beat up whoever's in my way!! This is who I am now--- The Blood-Stained Black Rabbit, Alice!!! Permanently mark this up in your so-called knowledge!! You disgusting looking meatball!!!" *(to Oswald/Glen)'' " Yes, she hates you so I took the oppertunity to switch places with her! " *(to Oswald/Glen) ''" You set a bad example. If you want me to speak more Elegantly, you should watch your own mouth! " *''"Oz! You're a special person to me. You're a very good friend. So please.. promise me that.. when I'm in trouble or if there are people that want to hurt me... You will come and save me."'' *"Oz!! Oz! Oz!" *(To Jack)'' "What did you do to Oz?!" '' *''"Eh? Jack, are you out of your mind? I'll never... Let you do that!!"'' *''"Damn just when I finally managed to land a good kick on that quiet girl, this is what find!"'' *(to Jack)'' "How dare you lay your hands on my property without my permission, Jack!"'' *(to Jack)'' "Im not sure... what's going on... but I could hear Oz's sorrowful voice...calling me over and over again, And I bet you're the one to blame for that, Jack! get out of that body this instant, There's only one person in this world who's allowed to make Oz cry. and that's me!"'' * (to Jack)'' "Is that what you had Oz do?"'' *(to Jack)'' "What have you done...to Oz?"'' *(to Jack)'' "How can you be so utterly unaffected? Can't you see it? Can't you hear it? Can't you see Oz screaming through his tears?"'' *''(to Oz)' "You've been by our side since the beginning, having you with me...Made me extremly happy. Thank you..." '' *''(to Oz'') "Don't worry, Alice and I, we are one and the same....But you...Are mine." *''(to Jack)' "I wont let anyone take away what is mine!"'' *''(to Oz)' "I'll protect you with my own hands!"'' *(to Jack)'' "What? you didnt expect me to put on one of her white'' dresses and wait for you, did you?" *''"Jack, you bastard, you really want to make Oz go through ALL that again?!"'' *(to Oz ch70pg46onFS) "I love you, Oz." Chapter Appearances Trivia * Rearranging "Alice" can form "Lacie" (her mother's name) or "Celia" (the Baskerville who was contracted to Humtpy Dumpty 100 years ago). * While she was alive, Alice shared her body with her Twin, the Will of the Abyss. Alice's changing personalities are a reference to when the Caterpillar asked who Alice was and she couldn't reply as she had changed so many times during the day. * Alice doesn't feed on humans like other chains, but loves to eat, especially meat, but mostly pork. Though as she lost her human memories she sometimes attempts to eat things such as a rose. * She greatly resembles Claudia from Jun Mochizuki's one-shot Crimson Shell * Alice and The Will's red/white themes are similar to the Red/ White Queens of Through the Looking Glass. * Alice does not hold her alcohol well as shown in episode 20 of the anime with wine. * Alice nicknames everyone she meets (ie Seaweedhead- Gil, Shaggy Glasses/Four Eyes-Leo, Clown-Break, Mole-Elliot, Brat-Phillipe etc.) except for Oz and Sharon. * In the Official Guide Book Pandora Hearts 8.5: Mine of Mine , Alice was originally meant to wear trousers but ended up wearing tight skirts because she would really look like a boy if she did. * During Oz's coming of age ceremony in the anime, a pocket watch similar to the one Oz found, although much larger, can be seen on Alice's scythe when she was in her release form. * Although Alice is often said to have black hair, as Jack states in Retrace XXXIX: Gate of Blackness, she seems to always be drawn with dark brown hair instead. * Chapter: LXXIV Broken Rabbit, Baskervilles are known to have ability to heal, it is possible Alice did not aqquire this ability, and if so, it would've took her multiple stabs to herself in order to die. Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Baskervilles